


New York (Twenty-Four)

by ruffleafewfeathers



Series: The Hitman and the Soldier [4]
Category: Sicario (2015), Sicario (Movies), Sicario: Day of the Soldado
Genre: Are those even tags anymore?, Christmas in New York, I just love these guys too much, I think I forgot the fucking tree, Lots of stars, M/M, Matt promises to be better next time, Stars, and Alejandro is afraid that will actually kill him, and Matt always gets what he wants, and a very nice view from the balcony, because Matt wanted this, but they probably won't notice, from the bed too, kind of, one week after Rio, there are Christmas presents, they have a really nice hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffleafewfeathers/pseuds/ruffleafewfeathers
Summary: Twenty-Four—December. Big Apple. Because Matt wanted to go to New York for Christmas. So Alejandro said yes.





	New York (Twenty-Four)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurricane_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_in_space/gifts).



> This is the last part to the 23 short stories. Kind of. But they aren't in chronological order anyway. This is a week after Rio, that's why I'll add it right after it. Although it should be after the 23 short stories... Well, complicated. Like the boys. :D

Twenty-Four

—December. Big Apple. Because Matt wanted to go to New York for Christmas. So Alejandro said yes.

Lately, he feels like he can’t say no to anything Matt suggests. Not really. And he’s not even sure he really wants to. He mostly just wants to let go and sink into this current of emotions, this whirlwind of a man, and get carried away.

He thought nothing could ever have such an impact on his life again. He’s thought that for almost six years now. And whenever he noticed something, anything, in the way he reacted to Matt, he just pushed it away. Again and again. Until he couldn’t anymore. Until it was so bright and clear in front of his eyes that he couldn’t turn away. And even then, he tried to ignore it. Didn’t trust himself.

He can see now that something inside him, a small part of him, small but beating so strong, a small part of him just wanted to hold onto this. Believe in it. Whatever it was. Whatever he thought it was at that time. Love. Affection. Trust. His only hope.

That small part wanted to make this happen, to have this in his life again. To have Matt in his life.

Wanted to allow this.

And he couldn’t. He was so terrified of that possibility. Terrified of feeling all this. So close to the surface. New emotions dragging up old ones. New experiences brushing against old memories. Pulling them along. Or covering them. And he couldn’t even think about that.

Terrified of feeling love again. Feeling loved.

Terrified of losing again. Getting lost.

And he still is. Terrified.

Absolutely, utterly terrified. Like his body is in a permanent state of shock. Brain frozen. Fear and the urge to run close under the surface.

But he can’t. Can’t run. Because Matt has him hooked, and hooked tight. It’s like his body is addicted to his touch and smell and words, skin tingling, and melting inside.

And he can’t run. And he can’t go. And he can’t say no. To anything.

So he’s here. December. 24. New York. Standing on the balcony of their hotel suite on the 49th floor. It’s freezing and breathtakingly beautiful. He thinks about getting his coat, but there’s something about that cold biting through his clothes, harsh against his face, something that feels like _life_.

It’s dark, but the whole city looks like a giant, lit Christmas tree. Like the black ocean with millions of lights drifting on its surface. So bright, there’s an aura around everything, like a halo, a blanket of light covering the city. So bright he can’t see the stars. But they just took them from the sky and scattered them in the streets. A glowing, living thing. Beating. Red and yellow and orange. And silvery white. And a dark sky above that’s never really black.

And one of those stars just happened to tumble right into his path. Crashing into him. And he still feels dizzy from the force of the impact, still tries to find his footing again, to discern left from right and up from down. Tries to find all the things that belong together again because their strings got tangled in the crash, while Matt is orbiting him, watching, sometimes helping, sometimes whirling through the room like a chaotic shooting star, jumbling all the threads he’s already neatly arranged in rows.

A little more than two months. He’s known him for almost six years. But a little more than two months ago, everything he had built up again in those years, he thought he had built up strong, all of that caved in. Buried him under its weight. And it feels so good.

A little more than two months and what felt like a lifetime of grazing the edge of a steep cliff.

He can hear the door close. His shooting star.

He waits, arms propped up on the railing, looking down into this sea of light and life. Stars. A universe full of stars. But the brightest of them is up here with him, just stepping outside on the balcony and pressing against his back, warm, wrapping his arms around him.

Matt.

Warm and bright, bright, bright.

“Hmm, hey.”

Matt hums, pressing a kiss against his neck, rests his chin on his shoulder, following his gaze. And Alejandro wraps his hands around Matt’s.

“Hey.”

They stand like this, watching, for endless heartbeats. And it’s like the world is turning around them. And really, he thinks, he wouldn’t mind it taking a couple of turns without them.

“So what do you say?”

He knows what Matt’s asking.

“It’s cold.”

Matt chuckles against his shoulder.

“But I like the lights.”

“Hm, yeah.”

Alejandro twists a little in his arms, brushing his head against Matt’s.

“You did promise me snow though.”

Matt sighs.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did. I guess we need to make another trip. Find us something that definitely has snow.”

And that. That still feels surreal. Going on a holiday with Matt? Sitting in a house with a fireplace. Snow outside. Hot tea and music and time. He can barely wrap his mind around it.

“But, you know...”

Matt’s hands start wandering down his body, brushing across his belly, down over his thighs, fingers splayed, thumbs digging in.

“If there’s no snow out here anyway, how about we just get inside?”

Lips and hot breath teasing against his ear and he feels himself already sink back against Matt’s body, relaxing and tensing with arousal at the same time. Feels Matt’s cock pressing against him. Alejandro tips his head back against Matt’s shoulder and closes his eyes, breathes in deep, hums.

“Yeah. Get me inside.”

He feels Matt smile against his ear and leave a kiss there before he takes his hand. He lets Matt lead him inside.

The warmth is incredible, like a thick blanket against his skin, only heightening his desire. They kiss, move to the large bed by the even larger window, framing myriads of stars blinking in the streets, kiss again. And Alejandro is so hungry for this man it surprises him every time. He wants to devour him.

Down on the bed. Tugging at clothes. Eager. Fumbling with Matt’s pants while he tries to pull his shirt over his head. Getting caught. Tangling. And Matt is laughing.

“Easy, hey.”

Still laughing as he tries to help Alejandro, finally pulling his shirt free and taking care of his own pants.

Alejandro moves back and stands next to the bed, watches him. He likes to watch him, with anything really, but especially when he undresses himself. He manages to strip out of his own shirt, getting annoyed with the buttons, but when he reaches for his pants, Matt is there, naked, hands reaching for him.

“Let me.”

And he slides from the bed and tugs Alejandro’s pants down, wraps a hand around his cock and takes him into his mouth. Alejandro moans, head falling back, eyes slipping closed. God, that mouth. His hand finds its way into Matt’s hair, tangling there. He looks down.

Matt is stroking himself, heavy between his thighs, while he pushes down on Alejandro’s cock, lips stretching around him. Alejandro groans at that sight, the tight heat around him, tongue pressing hot. He cups Matt’s chin in his hand, lets his palm brush down his jaw and throat, feels him swallow, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

He grants himself a moment, just one moment, looking down at this, feeling him, then he gently pushes him away.

“Wait. Matt.”

His voice is deep and raw, more a moan than words. Matt looks up at him, lips glistening and so close. And he continues stroking himself, a slow drag down his whole length. Moans. For him.

Alejandro groans and pulls him up before those lips, those eyes, those sounds can ruin him. They go down on the bed again in a flurry of eager hands and hungry mouths, both naked now, skin on skin, cocks brushing against hips and bellies.

Alejandro catches them both, clutching their cocks in his grip and stroking. He drinks the moans from Matt’s mouth, and Matt wraps his hands in his hair and spread his legs, inviting him in.

And that.

Alejandro moves down the side of his neck, sucking at tender skin, pausing there, loosely stroking up and down their cocks. Waiting. For his brain to follow. For his nerves to settle. Waiting.

And when he feels Matt move, he presses a kiss against his cheek, lips grazing stubble and hot against his ear.

“I want you.”

Matt hums, strokes through his hair. And pauses too.

He pulls back to look at Alejandro. And Alejandro waits for him to catch up, feels tingling excitement rake through his stomach. Nervous. He can see the moment Matt understands what he’s asking, but can see him trying to find out if he interpreted that correctly too.

Alejandro looks at him, tries to smile through his nervousness.

“I want to feel you.”

And Matt stares at him like he’s just witnessed a miracle. It helps to calm Alejandro’s nerves, to make that smile a little broader. Matt smiles too, eyes big with excitement. He still has his hands against Alejandro’s head and pulls him down to kiss him. Very gently.

“God, Alejandro. Yes.”

Whispered against his lips, and he feels Matt shiver against his body, then push himself up, hands and lips not leaving him while he switches their positions, very slowly guiding Alejandro down onto his back. Alejandro just wants to get lost in that kiss, stay here, arousal mingling with a kick of nerves in his stomach, fluttering, bubbling up into his chest. But god, he also wants him.

His hands travel down Matt’s body and he feels them tremble. Matt feels that too. He breaks the kiss to take both Alejandro’s hands in his, presses his lips against them. His eyes don’t leave him for a second.

“Turn around.”

And it feels like his body moves on its own, guided by Matt’s hands at his hips. And when he’s lying on his stomach, Matt presses against him, head to toe.

“Relax.”

Just a breath against his ear, and Alejandro feels his body wanting to do the exact opposite. But Matt starts to move down, leaving hot kisses on his way, lips and tongue trailing down his neck and shoulder, all the way down his back, while his hands are stroking all over his skin, thumbs pressing into muscles.

And down, down, ghosting over his ass, hands following to spread him, breath hot against sensitive skin. And the moment Alejandro’s brain decides to actually make him blush, Matt’s tongue is _right there_ , hot and slick and probing, pressing against him, drawing circles and god, _fuck_. That sends his brain into a frenzy. Like that spot is directly linked to his brain, sending goosebumps over his skin. He’s panting hard already with that and damn. Being held open like this, _for_ this, is presenting him with a whole new experience of self-consciousness.

And Matt’s tongue is pressed flat against him, stroking all over him, and then.

He groans, loud, hands coming down to fist into the sheets, arms bend to arch his back, push back against Matt’s tongue slipping into him. And fuck. Fuck! _God!_

His brain explodes into a firework of stars, gold and silver, bright and searing hot. Blinding him. His whole body tenses and he’s moaning openly. And that, that’s when Matt decides to really put effort into this.

Alejandro feels like he’s dragged under by a very strong, very hot wave. Matt’s tongue is doing things inside him that just seem to fry his nerves from his ass upwards.

He drags in a couple of breaths and feels his heart hammering in his chest.

A couple of breaths and he’s shivering uncontrollably.

A couple of breaths and he can’t stop moaning, face pressed into the sheets.

Through the hazy fog of pleasure, his brain shows him an image of himself, pushing his ass up into the air, and he feels the blush on his cheeks deepen, burning down his neck and chest.

But Matt pushes him down now, hands still spreading him, presses him against the bed and goes deep. And fast. And Alejandro is truly drowning, losing it. His toes curl, and his hands are tight fists.

A couple of breaths more and Matt has him writhing on the bed, sweating and rubbing his own hard cock against the sheets, while Matt works him open and loose. And he wants him to never stop and stop _right now_ because it’s driving him crazy, and he feels like his body doesn’t know how to deal with this.

Alejandro makes a sound, long and deep, that could be a word or a groan or both but sounds like nothing from this world to his ears, burying his face into the sheets. And right when he thinks he’s going to come like this, taken apart by Matt’s tongue, Matt pulls away.

And Alejandro can very well identify the sound he makes now as a frustrated groan ending in desperate sob.

He’s still trying to catch his breath, his mind slowly drifting up through warm water, tingling at his scalp and droning in his ears, when he feels Matt’s thumb replacing his tongue, repeating the circling massage and firm pressure. And he’s still trying to figure out if his body wants to push down or tense when Matt slips his thumb inside, breaching him.

And he _is_ pushing down, the sensation too good, drawing another groan from his throat, ragged and deep. And while Matt’s thumb is pushing against him inside, he feels Matt’s tongue again, licking a hot stripe down to his balls, then a breath, hot against cooling spit, and he pushes down even more, wants more of that, all of it. And Matt’s mouth is hot against his balls, carefully wrapping lips and tongue around soft skin while his thumb doesn’t stop moving.

The small part of his brain that still tries to cling to rational thought lets him know that he’s probably the neediest creature on this planet right now, the way he rubs himself against the bed while trying to push down against Matt’s thumb and mouth, obscene noises spilling from his lips.

Matt’s mouth moves up again, tongue pressing between his balls and ass, the sensation sending spikes of pleasure up his body, making him arch his back. But again, Matt doesn’t stop there, moves further up his body, his back, leaving a slick trail with his mouth, thumb slipping from his ass.

But Alejandro barely gets to relax as the thumb is replaced by a finger the same second Matt bites hard at his shoulder, causing Alejandro to cry out and rock down. And he can’t stop that anymore now, pushing against that finger, driving himself up high, his own cock rubbing against the slick spot on the sheets while Matt sucks bruises into his skin.

And he feels Matt hum, feels him more than he hears him. The finger is gone but a warm palm against his ass is soothing that loss.

“Turn around for me, baby. I want to see you.”

And Matt’s voice is deep too. And he sounds as high on pleasure as Alejandro feels. Looks like that too when Alejandro forces his body to actually turn around again, Matt’s hands gently guiding him.

Matt’s face is flushed, blush creeping down his chest, eyes blown dark, and a lazy smile on his lips. Yes. Exactly how Alejandro feels.

He pulls Matt in and kisses him hard, doesn’t stop the needy sounds spilling into that kiss. He wants more of this. Of him. Of everything.

Matt’s answering noise trips somewhere between a hum, a moan and a chuckle. He grins against Alejandro’s lips.

“Mmh, not done yet, darling.”

Alejandro moans and Matt licks deep into his mouth.

He’s pretty sure Matt will kill him tonight. There’s already no part in his body left that is able to catch up with this, let alone anything there is to come.

But Matt leaves him with these thoughts, leaning across to grab the lube from the bedside table, and Alejandro can see that he’s struggling too, breathing hard, hands fumbling with the bottle, just a slight tremble, his cock leaking against Alejandro’s thigh.

And Alejandro feels very smug through all that haze when he wraps his hand around Matt’s cock, hears him moan immediately, sees him pause, eyes closed. Alejandro drags his hand down his whole length and his thumb over the tip. Matt grunts and grabs his hand, holds him wrapped tight.

“You gotta stop this or nothing will happen anymore tonight.”

Alejandro grins, drunk with desire, and Matt laughs, soft, breathless, the same sense of being overwhelmed very visible in his face. And love. Alejandro can see love there too. And something in his chest pulls into a tight knot, makes him struggle to breathe.

Matt is kissing him again, exploring, moving down his body again, his front this time, hands roaming, caressing him everywhere, and he knows Matt is taking his time, tries to get him to relax. And Alejandro just thinks he can’t get more relaxed and more tense at the same time.

Down, down, that hot mouth, down, hot against his belly, hot against his hip, and he’s pushing Alejandro’s legs up, bending his knees, warm palms gentle against his thighs, guiding him, pushing his legs up over his shoulders. And nervousness. Back again, with a sudden flash. But Matt’s fingers are trailing along the inside of his thighs, followed by lips right there, and Alejandro shivers.

He hears the cap of the bottle pop open, Matt’s hands gone for a brief moment, then one of them wraps around his cock, guiding him to Matt’s mouth. And he takes him, and Alejandro’s brain is too overwhelmed, already in that state of surging desire. He wraps his hands into Matt’s hair, stares at him between his thighs. And it’s by far not the first time that Matt is doing this for him, but he’s still amazed. Too much time of having nothing like that. Too long. And it’s a miracle.

He’s getting lost in the sensation of Matt’s mouth sucking gently when he feels one slick finger entering him. And that new feeling adding to the old one, slipping in and out, Matt’s mouth slipping up and down. One intensifying the other. It’s a new sensation altogether. And his body wants more of that.

His hands tug at Matt’s shoulders, his arms, wherever he can reach him between his thighs, trying to tell him. More. Please.

And Matt obliges. Wriggling a second finger inside. And yes, god. It feels good. More contact. And he feels Matt’s fingers spreading him, and he’s slow and sweet, and Alejandro knows he’s moving him through this. Lots of lube and oh.

_God_.

His body pulls tight, muscles in his stomach bunching up into a tight ball, and he’s bucking up and down at the same time, the sudden rush of release washing over him, but Matt lets go of his cock and that feeling still there and so much more intense.

He looks down and sees Matt smiling at him from between his thighs.

“Do that again.”

Is all he can manage to say, and Matt curls his fingers again, hitting the same spot that shoots waves of pleasure through his body. He can barely say where it begins and ends, just that it seems to be everywhere. And he arches into it, moans, Matt’s fingertips now keeping up a gentle massage inside him, rolling his body into a wild frenzy of pleasure.

And he barely feels Matt adding another finger, stretching him even more, adding to the pressure against his prostate. Keeping him on that high forever, like he’s always just this close to release but it’s never enough and so, so much at the same time. And his thoughts are slipping from him, leaving him like feathers being blown away. By a hurricane. Torn away. And he’s right in the centre, strong forces surging around him, under his skin, close, but part of him, deep inside, but he holds this bright intensity, this clarity.

And then Matt’s mouth is on him again, and it’s more than he can bear. Filled to the brim. Fingers rubbing inside and Matt swallowing around him. And he’s spilling over, hands tangled tight in Matt’s hair. But Matt lets his cock slip from his mouth, and Alejandro’s eyes are wide open, seeing his cock in Matt’s fist, seeing Matt watching him come, close, semen catching against his lips and spilling on his own stomach.

And Alejandro groans deeply at that sight, sees himself buck down hard against Matt’s fingers and up into his fist. Mind blown away on a whole new level of intensity. Head tipping back again with bliss.

He’s panting hard, legs slipping from Matt’s shoulders. Thinks he’ll never catch his breath again, too overwhelmed with what just happened, and he wants to lie here forever, but there’s Matt’s against him now and he remembers. Looks down to meet his gaze, Matt looking up at him from under his lashes while his tongue is licking across his belly.

Alejandro thinks his brain is frying. And he can’t stop staring.

Matt works his way up his body, licking him clean, humming. And if he wasn’t already, that sight would ruin Alejandro perfectly.

But Matt moves in and kisses him.

“You like that?”

Alejandro groans into his mouth. Tastes himself there. Matt chuckles, hums again, presses against him, and Alejandro can feel the need curled tight in Matt’s body. And the nerves! Back again. But he wants this so much, feels just the right way of blissed out, wants to give him this, to feel him like this.

He wraps his legs around Matt’s hips and urges him in, but Matt pulls back a little, gazing at him.

“Okay?”

Alejandro smiles and brushes his hand through Matt’s hair. Nods. Okay.

Matt pulls back to coat himself with lube but Alejandro just watches his face. The focus. The warmth when Matt looks at him again and hoists Alejandro’s legs up higher on his waist, strokes his warm, slightly slick palms down his thighs, hips, stomach, his sides, brushing along his chest and up the sides of his face, thumbs against cheeks and fingers in his hair, leans in to kiss him on his lips and presses in.

And Alejandro is glad he didn’t look again because the size of Matt’s cock had his nerves flutter at the thought alone. And he doesn’t need that reminder now. If anything, he’s close enough to that reality. Because god, Matt is big. And he has no idea if what he feels is that different to a smaller cock or if it would just get lost in the sensation of _first time_. But fuck. Big. Yes. Stretching him wide.

Alejandro tries to relax around him, and he’s insanely grateful to be this blissed out right now because his body already feels lazy and loose. Matt made sure to have everything slick and prepared, but it still hurts.

He feels Matt’s thumbs brush under his closed eyes and looks at him. Matt is close, giving him a gentle smile, a thumb stroking between his eyebrows, pressing lightly, and Alejandro feels the frown there, Matt’s thumb smoothing it away. Feels his face relax and takes a deep breath that makes him aware of the tension he holds in his body. Breathing out and some of that bleeds from his muscles.

Matt has stopped moving and is lying warm on top of him, a reassuring weight. And he can feel his body slowly accommodate to the size of Matt’s cock, to that feeling of being stretched around him, of being this full. And the pleasure that comes with this sensation starts to rise up through the pain. And part of him just wants to stay that way, an intense feeling of being anchored, right at his core, of having him this close.

But he also wants to feel more than this and wants to know what it’s like.

Matt kisses him sweet on the lips. Alejandro braces himself, hands against Matt’s strong arms, and Matt pushes inside all the way. Alejandro groans. That tinge of pain, but covered by this incredible feeling, heavy inside him. Around him. Like something is pressing down on his neck, on a pressure point he didn’t know existed, forcing all his muscles to relax in a way that still holds pleasure.

Alejandro comes up a little to kiss him, and all the hunger Matt is holding back in his hips is there now in his mouth. Hunger. Need. Hard. And more.

Alejandro presses his calves down just a little bit, encouraging him. It’s okay. I’m good. And Matt starts to move, slow. Back. And inside again. And god, already these small movements set his nerves on fire. Sweet and slick and hot. His hands are in Matt’s hair, and Matt’s hands are against his head, and they are just holding each other, sharing deep kisses, while Matt’s body guides him.

Slow and gentle.

And he can feel his heart like thunder in his chest. Or maybe it’s Matt’s heart against his skin. Because he’s not sure anymore. Bodies pressed tight, wrapped up in each other. And there’s still pain, somehow, very far away. Sweet pain and he wants that as much as everything else now.

Wants Matt’s hips rolling into him.

Wants his hands holding him.

His mouth spilling moans against his tongue.

Wants him.

And he’s getting lost again, in that dance, and it’s amazing really, because he’s not even hard, but it still feels like that. And different. Like pleasure and arousal. Heavy. Heady. Familiar. But on a whole new level. Getting into his head and under his skin and _everywhere_.

And he wants him to never stop this, wants him to take more. Wants him to take everything.

Pulls him in with his legs and arms. But Matt tenses, pauses, shudders. Breaking the kiss with a groan. And Alejandro presses his lips against Matt’s brow, hands holding his head and neck, legs tightening around his body, holding him, holding him tight while he’s riding out his orgasm.

And there. Right there. The sudden thought that Matt is spilling his release inside him is spreading warm through his chest and stomach, spreading fast, hitting him with emotions so complex he can’t even grasp them, just lets them wash over him. Drown him.

Deep.

Deep.

And high at the same time.

Loved.

 

Matt is stirring against him, wrapped up and pressed tight against Alejandro’s body where he’s just collapsed.

“Oh god.”

He groans against his neck, and Alejandro laughs.

“Still alive?”

Matt chuckles at that question and rolls off of Alejandro.

“Barely.”

They smile at each other like love-struck teenagers. Drunk and high and wild.

“I’ll make that last longer next time, I promise.”

Matt is still panting and Alejandro can’t help but laugh. Loud. Free.

“God, that would probably kill me!”

Matt smiles bright and takes his hand, thumb brushing across his knuckles. His gaze is gentle, full of love, and Alejandro remembers an ocean full of stars above them and the universe below. And salt on his skin and warmth in his heart. And a place far away but all around him now.

“I love you.”

And the smile slips from Matt’s lips because his eyes are going wide with surprise. Alejandro rolls onto his side, and his free hand comes up to touch fingertips against Matt’s lips, the other still holding his hand between their bodies.

“Merry Christmas.”

And the smile is struggling to come through again, tugging at Matt’s lips. And Alejandro can see the exact moment in his face when Matt wraps his mind around this, smile broad now, eyes sparkling, joy and love and that edge of humour coming through.

“It’s not even Christmas yet.”

Matt’s voice is deep, lazy. Drawling. Alejandro looks up at the clock at the wall.

“It’s past midnight.”

Matt looks appalled.

“No. You gotta sleep first. Don’t even think you’ll get your present before you’ve slept!”

And Alejandro laughs, again, easy like that. With him. Always. Matt’s grin. Wild. Untamed. Untameable.

Matt is rolling over on his stomach, looking right out the large window, and Alejandro follows him, draping himself half over Matt’s warm body, chin resting on his shoulder, watching. Both of them.

“I really like that this bed is up against the window.”

Because he does. He really does. He likes to have this view in the morning. At night. The sky almost above them. The world out there.

Matt is humming, chin propped up on his folded hands.

“I have a bed and a window like that in my house.”

And Alejandro can imagine that. This house Matt has been talking about at times.

“I’d like to show you.”

Matt tilts his head so he’s looking at Alejandro.

“I’d like to show you my home.”

And there it is again. That warmth. And tight. Tight in his chest and stomach. That star, his shooting star, whirling through the room. Chaotic. Jumbling all the threads.

Because Alejandro thought he had actually just found a new pair, but Matt just tumbles into him, that thread slipping from his fingers. And god, he’s smiling bright at that. They both are.

“Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, little green light! <3


End file.
